TOUCH
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: SONGFIC SxS. El agridulce reencuentro con el ser amado, y el deseo de volver a estar juntos aunque no sea lo correcto. Es mi primer Songfic de la canción Touch de Shura.


NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, es una abstracción de la obra de Naoko Takeuchi, con una historia basada en la canción Touch de la británica Alexandra Lilah Denton, conocida artísticamente como Shura.

ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMON.

 **TOQUE**

* * *

 **There's a love between us still, but something's changed and I don't know why** **/ Todavía hay un amor entre nosotros, pero algo ha cambiado y no sé por qué.**

Faltaban escasas dos semanas para su boda con Darién. Serena Tsukino, contemplaba el que sería su vestido de novia. Un hermoso traje blanco estilo princesa, con incrustaciones de cristales y bordados a mano, una verdadera obra de arte.

Pasaba sus dedos a través del protector que dejaba entrever tan sólo un poco de la magnificencia del atuendo nupcial. Mientras en su mente repetía una y otra vez sus últimas palabras.

Tenía las mejillas encendidas y eso lo hacía lucir especialmente atractivo, era el adiós.

—Bombón, sabes… yo nunca me olvidaré de ti…

—Sí, nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y Seiya no pudo más que intentar relajar el momento uniéndose a la comicidad del comentario desatinado de la rubia.

Pero ambos, sin que nadie lo notara se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad. Serena lo sabía, sabía a quién estaba dejando ir, y por su parte él se iba con el corazón en mil pedazos sin poder cumplir su promesa de secuestrarla.

Todavía le dolía el recuerdo de su estrella fugaz, aquel que fuese su mejor amigo, y compañero durante todo el tiempo que Darién estuvo ausente.

Desde aquel día en que se despidieron no había vuelto a saber de ellos, pasaba los días intentado recuperar el entusiasmo por su relación sin mucho éxito, cayendo poco a poco en la monotonía del deber.

El timbre del celular la hizo regresar a la realidad. Caminó hasta el buró a un costado de su cama para tomarlo. Desbloqueó la pantalla, extrañándose ante la notificación de mensaje de un número desconocido.

 _"_ _Prometí secuestrarte, y no lo cumplí. Permíteme verte, sólo quiero desearte lo mejor. SK"._

El móvil resbaló por sus manos, mientras el color abandonaba su de por sí, pálida piel. Tuvo que sentarse en la orilla de la cama ante el sobresalto de las palabras. Si se trataba de una broma, era una de muy mal gusto.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y ella seguía en shock viendo hacia la nada, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro como si hubiesen estado contenidas por años. El celular seguía en el suelo, cuando volvió a repiquetear.

Con mano temblorosa lo recogió de la alfombra llevándose al auricular al oído, sin poder siquiera contestar.

—¿Bombón?

Escuchar esa voz fue una potente descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Era él, no había duda.

La voz le titiritaba haciéndole casi imposible hablar, y entre sollozos alcanzó a pronunciar su nombre.

—Seiya…

—Sí bombón, regresé, ¿puedo verte?

La cabeza de Serena daba vueltas, su corazón parecía querer colarse por la bocina y gritarle que sí, mientras corría a la puerta, pero su sentido del deber la hacía dudar.

—¿Bombón, sigues ahí? Su voz también estaba quebrada.

—Seiya, yo… voy a casarme y…

—Lo sé —contestó el pelinegro—. Lo sé y por eso necesito verte, podrías hacer eso por mí, prometo que todo estará bien.

¡Claro que todo estaría bien! Siempre lo estaba sí él estaba a su lado.

—Nos vemos en el café Jubaan, a las afueras de la ciudad, en media hora.

Colgó sintiendo la aceleración de su pulso cardíaco, y lamentó lo cortante de su contestación, pero de otra forma no lo habría logrado.

 **And all I want to do is go home with you, but I know I'm out of my mind** **/ Y todo lo que quiero hacer es ir a casa contigo, pero sé que no estoy pensando bien.**

Seiya llegó puntual a la cita, su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, aunque sus facciones habían mejorado, tomado la madurez propia de la edad. Estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta con un café absolutamente frío frente a él. Sus manos tamborileaban impacientes sobre el mantel mientras en su mente imaginaba mil escenarios posibles.

Serena ni siquiera tuvo que anunciarse al llegar, su aroma fue su embajador. Esa dulce fragancia que recordaba como a nada, lo hicieron voltear enseguida.

Ahí estaba ella, de pie ante él, con el rubio cabello que ahora llevaba graciosamente suelto. Se veía más mujer, y a la vez seguía siendo la tierna niña de coletas que tanto amó.

—Bombón…

El pelinegro se puso de pie rápidamente, deseaba abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero las manos apretadas de ella le indicaron que era mejor esperar a que Serena diera el primer paso.

 **I want to touch you but it's too late, I want to touch you but there's history / Quiero tocarte, pero ya es muy tarde** **. Quiero tocarte, pero hay historia.**

Sus ojos celestes recorrían cada recoveco de la anatomía de su verdadero amor, porque sí, ella lo amaba con todo su ser. Pero, era un amor imposible, un amor que no podía, ni debía ser.

 **I can't believe that it's been three years. Now when I see you it's so bittersweet / No puedo creer que han sido tres años** **. Ahora cuando te veo es tan agridulce.**

El peso de tantos años de engaño, de pronto comenzaron a hacerse notorios sobre sus hombros. Habían pasado tres años desde esa "despedida" en la azotea de la escuela. Esa despedida en la fingió demencia ante él para no ser débil y correr a sus brazos olvidando por completo su misión, cuales quiera que esta fuese.

Verlo nuevamente representaba el momento más agridulce de su vida. Iba a casarse y él regresaba, sin duda, una vil jugarreta del destino.

Seguían inmóviles frente a frente.

—No quiero que hablemos aquí… Llévame contigo, adonde sea, pero contigo.

Las palabras de su bombón, fueron un bálsamo para su afligida alma que creía que ella no accedería.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió junto a ella de aquel improvisado lugar. Afuera, su auto deportivo los esperaba.

Sin decir una palabra abrió la puerta del copiloto dejándola entrar. Por más que lo intentó no pudo desviar la mirada de aquellas exquisitas pantorrillas que se asomaban por debajo del faldón.

 **There's a love between us still, but something's changed & I don't know why** **. / Hay un amor entre nosotros todavía** **. Pero algo ha cambiado y yo no sé por qué.**

Arrancó el motor aumentando el nerviosismo ante el desconocimiento del destino. Serena parecía perdida, no emitía ningún sonido, tenía la vista fija al frente mientras arrugaba la tela de su falda.

—Para.

—¿Bombón, estás bien?

—¡Que pares te digo! para por favor.

Seiya obedeció al instante, aparcando en el acotamiento, para ese momento de su trayecto sin rumbo ya estaban algo alejados de la ciudad entrando en carretera.

Serena seguía viendo al frente, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. El pelinegro la observaba asustado.

 **And all I want to do is go home with you, but I know I'm out of my mind** **/ Y todo lo que quiero hacer es ir a casa contigo, pero sé que no estoy pensando bien.**

La rubia se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad abalanzado su cuerpo sobre Seiya que la recibió sorprendido. Su rostro se hundió en su cuello haciéndolo vibrar ante la percepción de su cálido aliento. Automáticamente la envolvió en sus brazos aproximándola cada vez con más fuerza a su pecho.

Las manos de Serena buscaron su rostro, sorprendiéndose al notar la humedad de sus mejillas que es ese momento eran presas del llanto. Tuvo que retirarse un poco para verlo a los ojos. Sus zafiros estaban acuosos y brillaban de manera extraordinaria, sus dedos intentaron contener sin éxito, las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

—Seiya —masculló mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

Sus labios se entreabrieron degustando al fin la suave textura de su masculina boca. Ya no importaba nada, sus respiraciones se reconocían experimentando el sabor de sus alientos bañados de deseo contenido.

La ansiedad se acumulaba en sus vientres como un cosquilleo cuando sus lenguas entraron en el juego, embistiéndose la una a la otra en una danza que incrementaba el tono en cada momento.

La conciencia parecía haber seguido su camino, dejando a estos dos amantes presos de sus propias pasiones inconclusas.

 **And all I want to do is go home with you, but** **I know I'm out of my mind / Y todo lo que quiero hacer es ir a casa contigo, pero sé que no estoy pensando bien.**

—Vamos a tu casa.

—Bombón… ¿Estás segura de esto?

—No, pero ya una vez me arrepentí de no correr a tus brazos, llévame por favor.

Tuvieron que separarse aún agitados por el intenso acercamiento. Seiya manejó a toda velocidad dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta rumbo a la ciudad.

Al llegar a la puerta de su antiguo departamento, Serena sintió una oleada de sensaciones recorriéndole la piel.

 **You want to touch me, but you're too late** **.** **You want to touch me, but there's too much history** **/ Quieres tocarme, pero es demasiado tarde** **. Quieres tocarme, pero hay demasiada historia.**

¿Acaso era demasiado tarde para ser feliz?

Una vez que entraron sus cuerpos volvieron a fundirse instantáneamente con vehemencia.

—Serena, te amo.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella, Seiya comenzó a prodigar una hilera de besos húmedos por todo su cuello mientras sus manos viajaban ansiosas hacia su cintura.

Serena se sentía extasiada, fuera de este mundo. Echó sin pensarlo, la cabeza hacia atrás para liberar el sendero hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

El pelinegro tuvo que detenerse un momento.

—No te detengas —le dijo ella apresando nuevamente sus labios.

La húmeda lengua de la chica le hizo saber que lo deseaba.

—Bombón, yo…

—No digas nada, sólo hazme tuya.

Sus palabras le quemaron la piel, robándole en cada roce un pedazo de su alma.

No había vuelta atrás se entregarían aun sabiendo que sería el principio y fin de su amor.

El sudor, fruto de sus intensos movimientos y frotes pegaron las estorbosas ropas al cuerpo de cada uno, limitando hasta cierta medida sus sensaciones. Teniendo entonces que desvestirse el uno al otro sin dejar de besar, lamer y morder los espacios de piel desnuda.

Seiya la elevó poniéndola a horcajadas sobre él. Su virilidad aun apresada por el pantalón ejercía una deliciosa presión sobre la húmeda entrada de Serena que palpitaba de deseo con el contacto. Así, con sus lechosas extremidades rodeándolo; el joven la llevó a su habitación dispuesto a consumar su más anhelada pretensión… tenerla.

Serena parecía sedienta de placer y Seiya era el oasis que calmaría sus ansías. Rodaron enredando aún más sus cuerpos. El faldón de la rubia se arrejuntaba contra sus caderas dejando ver las delicadas bragas pintadas con su dulce néctar. Los dedos de Seiya se deslizaron suavemente bajo el fino encaje internando su dedo corazón en el paraíso que se ofrecía ardiente sólo para él.

Un gemido contra su boca, le hicieron saber que lo disfrutaba. Pronto, decidió unir el índice a la afanosa tarea de hacerla reventar de placer.

Mientras Serena, con la mano que tenía libre, puesto que con la otra apresaba a su pelinegro contra ella. Tomó su erección acariciándola con fuerza, mientras con habilidad la liberaba del yugo de la tela.

Seiya retiró sus dedos llevándoselos a los labios para probar su salinidad. El verlo haciendo eso, fue una mecha que prendió en su ser. Decidiendo al segundo que deseaba montarlo. En un giro provocado, cambiaron las posiciones siendo ahora Serena quien estaba sobre él.

La vista de sus maravillosos pechos cubiertos por sus rubios cabellos lo enloquecieron, se veían prominentes, y sus pezones erguidos parecían gritarle el querer ser succionados.

La tomó de la cadera introduciéndola suavemente en él, sintiendo poco a poco la calidez de su cueva entreabriéndose. Tuvo que levantar la espalda para profundizar el contacto, quedando en posición de loto junto a su amada, su rostro se hundía sobre sus pechos llevándose de tanto en tanto un rosado pezón entre los dientes.

Los golpes pélvicos pasaron de suaves refriegues a potentes acometidas. Tenían sus rostros fijos frente a frente con los jadeos en perfecta sincronización.

Serena ahogó un grito de éxtasis besándolo fuertemente en los labios mientras sentía como su semilla se confundía con la tibieza de su miel.

Seiya no pudo más que gruñir con el beso del orgasmo que le dejó escalofríos por toda la piel.

—Te amo, Seiya Kou —le confesó la rubia mientras el llanto amenazaba con robarse el momento de felicidad.

Apartó sus manos de alrededor de su cuello saliendo de él para ponerse a un lado de la cama desordenada. Todavía podía sentir como el fruto de su pasión chorreaba por sus aturdidas piernas.

Tomó una almohada cercana, para llevársela al rostro mientras los sollozos se incrementaban al igual que su pena.

Ella iba a casarse, tenía un futuro que cumplir, lo mejor sería mentirle para hacerlo huir.

—Bombón… —sus dedos acariciaron el dorado cabello.

—¡No, suéltame! —sentenció Serena entre lloriqueos.

—Pero…

Seiya no entendía nada, se acaban de entregar, aquello no había sido una casualidad, era un deseo de años.

 **Starting to live the lies we tell ourselves. I only need you to be friends with me / Empezando a vivir las mentiras que nos contamos a nosotros mismos. Yo sólo te necesito para ser amigos** **.**

—Esto nunca debió pasar, somos… amigos —al decir esto la rubia volvió a esconder el rostro en el almohadón.

—¡¿Amigos?! ¡Serena! ¡Amigos! Pretendes que me crea eso, como fingí creerme tus últimas palabras hace tres malditos años.

—Seiya… yo.

—No, Seiya nada. ¿Por qué, por qué te empeñas en fingir que no hay nada entre nosotros? Tal vez te creería si no te hubiese sentido vibrar justo ahora entre mis brazos.

La chica se hacía cada vez más pequeña en la inmensa cama, nunca lo había visto sí.

 **There's a love between us still, But something's changed and I don't know why (I've never felt so close, but now I'm no one's now).** **/ Todavía hay un amor entre nosotros, pero algo ha cambiado y no sé por qué.** **(Nunca me había sentido tan unida, pero ahora soy nadie).**

—Ya no sé quién soy, entiéndelo. Yo tenía una vida, un prometido antes de ti.

Las lágrimas le quemaban la piel.

—No, Serena. Tú eras una pieza en el juego de los demás. Esa no es tu vida, es la que te hicieron creer que lo era.

—Pero, y Tokio de Cristal, y el futuro, y… —calló el nombre de su hija.

El pelinegro se colocó delante de ella llevando ambas manos a su rostro, la desnudez de ambos parecía ser lo menos importante. Se juzgó un tonto por hablarle así.

—Lo sé, lo sé, perdóname mi amor, perdóname por venir a desordenar tu vida.

—No, Seiya.

—Es que, no podías casarte sin saber lo que siento por ti, aunque las cosas hayan cambiado y no sepamos la razón. Ahora debo marcharme, y dejarte para que sigas tu camino.

—No quiero que te vayas —le dijo echándole los brazos al cuello y humedeciendo su hombro con su llanto.

—Tengo que hacerlo, bombón. Pero… regresaré cada que lo pidas.

Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos, ¿acaso le estaba proponiendo ser su amante?

—Seiya…

—No digas nada —la silenció con un casto beso—. Yo seré la estrella que ilumine tus noches cuando tus días se tornen oscuros. Ahí estaré, para amarte como hoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez vestidos subieron a la azotea del edificio. Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta, otra vez lo vería partir.

—Prométeme que serás una buena reina, justa y bondadosa.

—Te lo prometo, mi amor.

Unieron sus bocas en un último beso.

El joven la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos aspirando por última vez su dulce aroma.

—Te amo bombón.

—Te amo Sei…

Antes de que pudiese terminar de pronunciar su nombre, éste ya era un cuerpo celeste brillando con intensidad en el cielo.

 **(Never felt, never felt, never felt)** **. / (Nunca se sintió, nunca se sintió, nunca se sintió).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hasta aquí mi primer Songfic, tuve que escribirlo antes que actualizar mis historias porque si no, se me iba la inspiración.

Amo mucho está canción de Shura, y el vídeo es buenazo, para que lo chequen.

Qué triste es cuando vuelves a ver al ser amado después de tanto tiempo, ¿les ha pasado? Ojalá que les haya gustado este primer Songfic. Un agradecimiento especial a Gabiusa Kou por mostrarme un ejemplo, "Monster" que en lo personal me encanta.

Prometo actualizar muy pronto El Resplandor de la estrellas, la musa de ese fic anda de vacaciones o algo así, pero esta semana la hacemos regresar. Síganme leyendo en Celos de Sangre, de ese si hay actualización semanal.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, les mando un beso.


End file.
